


Knowing You

by CorvusCorvidae



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Commander Mechanic, F/F, Posted for ease of reading, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvusCorvidae/pseuds/CorvusCorvidae
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Raven comes over to hang out with Lexa and doesn't know Lexa is babysitting little Aden that evening.





	

“Do you know that your-” Raven began, as soon as Lexa opened the door to her place.

“I need you to keep your voice down,” Lexa said, cutting her off, and Raven did a double take.

“-what?”

“Voice down, please?” Lexa asked, and okay…

“Sure,” Raven glanced over her shoulder at the door across the hall that housed Lexa’s neighbours, and frowned. “Can they hear us?” Who else would be in listening distance?

“What?” Lexa frowned, shaking her head and letting Raven in, shutting the door behind her.

“Your neighbours, can they hear us?” Raven wondered, still keeping her voice down, but not sure why now. There were walls and doors in the way, they definitely couldn’t hear them.

“No,” Lexa answered, slowly.

“Then why am I being quiet?”  

“Aden’s in the next room, sleeping,” Lexa replied, and okay…

“Am I meant to know who that is?”

Lexa couldn’t help but smile and roll her eyes. Raven was still none the wiser.

“Come on.” Raven didn’t hesitate as she followed Lexa through the apartment, down the hallway, and towards Lexa’s bedroom. The more steps she took, the more curious she became. It wasn’t until Lexa stopped to the ajar door, that Raven was able to get an answer.

Peering over Lexa’s shoulder, into the bedroom, she could see a small figure curled up under the covers, by the pillows. His head of blonde curls were like a tuft, sticking up, and Raven hadn’t known what to expect, but a tiny human in Lexa’s bed had not been the reason she’d anticipated for needing to be quiet.

Now it made sense.

Lexa shut the door at that, and then the two of them walked back up the hallway, towards the kitchen; effectively the other side of the apartment. Once sure they weren’t going to be heard, Raven spoke.

“So that’s a kid,” she said, hands in her pockets,  

“He’s three.”

“Right.”

“You seem uncomfortable,” Lexa noted.

“He has blond hair.” So much blond hair.

“Yeah.” Lexa raised her eyebrows, wondering what the question was, but it should have been obvious, or at least to Raven it was.

“You and Clarke…” She let it hang, and Lexa’s eyes bugged for a second.

“Oh. Wow. No. Aden’s Niylah’s son,” she was quick to explain. And thank God. Raven could breathe again.

“Anya’s Niylah?” she checked, and Lexa was quick to nod.  

“Yeah.”

“And he’s here.”

“You still seem uncomfortable.” Little bit.

In Raven’s defense, she had just thought Lexa was introducing her to her son, and okay, to find out that Aden’s someone else’s is great, but he’s there and Lexa is so blase and what does that say? They’ve been getting to know one another, but never once did he come up.

“No I just…he must hang out with you a lot to be comfortable enough to sleep here.”

“Well, yes; I go to Anya’s every other weekend, you know that.” Yeah, she did. She spent those weekends huddled over a workbench, keeping busy.

“I didn’t know a three year old was also there.”

“What’s got you-” Lexa began, and Raven shook her head, this time cutting her off.

“I’ve just not…I mean…” She couldn’t find the words, and the space between them in the kitchen felt so much bigger than the five or so steps it was.

“Raven,” Lexa said, pulling her attention; a plea.

“You have this whole other side to you,” Raven said, wondering why Aden had never come up before.

“And?”

“And I thought we were…I’m not…” And she thought they were close, or getting there. That’s why she was there, for god’s sake. Lexa texts, she comes over. That’s what they do. They aren’t dating, yet, but they’re getting close, or at least Raven thought so.

So how come Aden, and Anya’s life, and the other weekends Lexa spends with them have never come up? How come Raven was important to Lexa, yet not important enough to open up to?

Those five steps between them felt like fifty, but Lexa’s stride made it in only four, until she was standing just before Raven, placing one hand beside her on the counter, her body leaning in, her voice still low.

“It’s a bit hard to ask a girl you’re interested in if she wants to spend every other weekend playing hide and seek with a three year old who may or may not have an issue with authority, and also make it clear that you’re trying to impress her.”

Lexa’s gaze was fixed, watching, waiting, on Raven’s reaction; from the gentle rise and fall as she took a breath, to the run of her tongue on her lips as she wet them.

“If Anya spends any time with Aden then he absolutely has issues with authority,” Raven said, and Lexa cracked a smile, still waiting, “and don’t you think that seeing you playing hide and seek with a three year old you clearly dote on would impress this girl?”

She posed the hypothetical, but Lexa’s slow grin was enough.

“Maybe I misjudged her on that one.”

“Maybe,” Raven shrugged, grinning back, now.

“So…do you want to come play hide and seek this weekend? Aden cheats, and Anya helps him, but it’s fun.”

“He’s three, he’s not cheating, he’s learning to win,” Raven said, nodding, and Lexa rolled her eyes.

“You’re going to be as bad as Anya.” Maybe.

Leaning in, Raven wrapped her arm around Lexa’s waist, pulling her that bit closer, until her body was touching hers, and she shrugged.

“You’re not going to complain.” Lexa tried to fight her smile, but failed.

“No, I’m not.” That’s what Raven thought.

 


End file.
